T10CE Entry 1
Hi, I'm Tech. Of course, you probably already know this if you're reading this. If not, refer to my past internet journal, Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed. As you know, I wear the Ultimatrix, AKA Alvono the Galvanic Mechomorph. You may be wondering why I put the Ultimatrix back on after I seemingly put up my metaphorical cape and gave up hero buisness. Well, it happened like this... I was at my computer, checking my E-mail. I found a message from someone called 'Anounomoose Ultivono'. I clicked it and read the message. It said: 'I'm bored, dude. I need some butt-kicking action before I get covered up in so much dust I turn into dust myself!' I turned around and looked at the Ultimatrix. Just the frame was there. "Alvono!" I yelled. "Get over here!" Suddenly, the printer got the wire-like pattern of a Galvanic Mechomorph. "What are you yelling for?" Alvono asked. "I'm right here." "Alvono, why did you send me an email? You could have just told me." "Because, it's so much more fun wasting inbox space." I rolled my eyes. "You know what? How about I put the Ultimatrix on one more time and we go for a fly?" "No way." "Why not? I thought you were bored!" "I am, but I don't like that form. It would probably try and eat me." "Quetzadactyl would never - okay, good point. How about we go for a ride, then?" "I'm totally up for that. Technius it is!" "Not Technius. One of the original ten." "Aww, but I like the evolved Mechomorph." "I don't. He's freaky. How do you even evolve into something that looks nothing like you?" "Hello, are you forgetting the evolved human dude?" "Okay, point taken. Now, enough chit-chat. Let's go!" **************************************** Later, I had turned into Calkules and morphed into a Ferrari. I had always wanted to ride in one, but now I figure it's way cooler to actually be one. I drove off the side of the gorge and turned into a parachute. Once I had landed, I morphed back into Calkules' regular form. I can see why his species can morph. Their normal form is totally weird. Suddenly, something shot out of the sky and hit the ground right in front of me. It looked the same as my newest form that I had scanned when I met all those other heroes at Christmas, Sonictrecul. It must have been that thing shooting across the sky in the battle! "Uh, Alvono, what do I do now?" "I have no idea. I just live here." "Okay, then do you know how I can sneak it in?" ***************************************** At my house, I managed to bring it in without my Mom noticing. Unfortunatley, my sister did notice. I closed the door to my room, and all of a sudden, she materialized. "Woah!" I yelped. "Zap, don't do that! You know that freaks me out!" "How does it freak you out?" She asked. "You turn into freakier guys with freakier powers." "Because, it's disturbing for me to see a human do it. Now get out!" "Not until you tell me what that thing is." "I don't know myself. All I know is that I scanned it's DNA a few weeks ago and now I have a new alien." "Well, have your annoying Ultimatrix figure it out." Alvono came out of the Ultimatrix, leaving behind the frame. "Can you at least call me by my real name, flesh-head?!" He yelled. "No, I will not, mecho-mouth!" "Strudel brain!" "Wire face!" I stepped between them and said: "I'll settle this. Zap, you're an annoying, rude girl, and Alvono, you're a sarcastic, living pile of nanotech." Their response was to go into a full-blown insult war. Meanwhile, the alien came to, probably woken up by the yelling. "What?" It said. "Where? What happened? Last thing I remember - only thing I remember, I was being hurled through space - approached some planet - and then I hit the ground. Everything else is a blank." I went over to it. "You must have lost your memory." I said. "I'm Tek No Logical, more formally known as Tech. Do you remember your name?" The alien shook his head. "Is it okay if I call you Socal?" "No. I want to only have my real name." Socal said. "But now that I'm fully concious, I wonder something. How do you speak my language?" "I don't know. English must be a popular language in outer space." "English? That sounds similar to my language, Shilgne. Hold on, I can remember some more stuff now! I'm from a yxalag called the Yklim Yaw, and my planet's name is Thrae, and my species name is...oh, yeah it's name is Namuh!" I stared at him. "We're in a galaxy called the Milky Way, my planet's name is Earth, and my species name is Human!" Both of our eyes widened. "We must be from universes parallel to each other!" We said at the same time. "Hey, my name, I can remember it! It's Lacigol On Ket! We must be parallel versions of each other! But how did I get here? I suspect foul play." "Well, in that case..." I turned to Alvono. "Alvono, get back on the Ultimatrix. Once again, it's hero time!" End of Entry 1 Category:Episodes